


The Pool

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF, American Horror Story: Murder House, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Come Shot, Death, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Gratuitous Smut, Haunted Houses, Horror, Kinky, Pregnancy Kink, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	1. Chapter 1

_I should probably put in a pool._

The thought came unbidden, again, and Tom shook his head; he’d never been much of a swimmer and couldn’t quite fathom why he was getting these intense urges to just start digging up the backyard. Moira kept suggesting it, too; she seemed to have a real bug up her ass about it. Maybe he should just do it. In this area of California a house without a pool was something of an anomaly, and if he wanted to make a profit on the restoration of this place, it probably wasn’t a bad idea.

Although, honestly, it might just be that he wasn’t sure what else to do at this point. He’d been in the house for weeks now and he had already done most of the renos and improvements that he’d had planned. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sell for at least another year, so he was going to have to settle in and start exploring the neighborhood outside the house.

It was a good thing he was a firm realist, too, because otherwise he would be convinced by now that the whole damn place was haunted. As it was, he’d lived alone long enough to realize that in every apartment, in every house, there would be things that showed up in places you didn’t remember leaving them or noises that you could swear were otherworldly.

Those noises were usually nothing more than pipes. The items that seemed to move were things you moved yourself and then forgot. Nothing supernatural about that.

Still… he’d never heard pipes scream before he lived here, nor had he ever before found things he didn’t even own – a red rubber ball, a white nurse’s hat – simply lying around in the most obvious places.

He shook his head again as he walked into the kitchen, where Moira was scrubbing the floor. She’d been the best part about moving here, obviously. He’d never encountered a housekeeper who seriously and apparently without irony wore a skimpy French maid costume for her everyday duties. Not that he was complaining.

And dear  _God_ , was she talented.

The first week he’d arrived, after she’d explained she’d worked for the previous owners and was expert in the nuances of the fine old house, he’d hired her on the spot. When she came on to him a few days later, he didn’t really resist – sure, there was a moment of concern when he thought she might be entrapping him in a harassment lawsuit of some sort, but the eager way her soft red lips wrapped around his cock did a good job erasing that fear from his mind. Even better, she told him she couldn’t get pregnant, so they never needed condoms, and she was incredibly adventurous; in past sexual relationships he’d always been the one who had to contain himself, pull himself back so as not to frighten his partners away, but when this red-haired vixen was proposing a sex swing in the empty room upstairs… well, who could possibly say no to that?

She was on her hands and knees, her thigh-high stockings and garters clearly visible under her ridiculously short skirt, and he had to stifle a groan as he remembered the last time. She had just stood up, pushed her panties aside, and bent over the counter in a silent invitation, and he had fucked her hard and fast, coming in thick ropes on her ass and skirt. He cleared his throat and she looked back at him, a sultry smirk playing on her lips.

“All done for the day, Mr. Hiddleston?” she asked.

“As are you, gorgeous,” he murmured, reaching down and pulling her to her feet.

“Sir, the floors aren’t finished – ”

“Leave it,” he replied. “Come to bed with me.”

“No,” she answered, firmly. “Mr. Hiddleston, I take pride in my work… as do you… and I’m not finished here.”

He made a noise of exasperation. “But I’m your boss.”

She ignored him as she dropped back down to her knees and continued scrubbing. “And I believe you have a job to do, too. Why don’t you go out back and start on the pool?”

“Still with the damn pool,” he muttered, going to the sink for a glass of water.

“You promised you’d put in a pool for me!” she hissed.

He furrowed his brow. “When was this?”

“Last month. Right when you first moved in.”

He chuckled. “Oh, right. Didn’t I have my cock down your throat at the time I said it?”

Her eyes blazed in anger. “So because I’m just some… some  _slut_  to you, your promises don’t mean anything?”

“No!” He backtracked quickly, wiping the smile off his face. “First of all, I don’t think you’re a slut.” He hoped she couldn’t see through the lie. “Secondly, I’m just saying… it’s sort of hard to think straight when you’re being sucked off by a gorgeous woman.”

“So you’ll do it.”

He pursed his lips and threw his hands up. “Fine. If it’ll make you happy, fine.”

“Good. I’ll show you where to dig.”

_Where to dig? What the fuck…_

She sashayed out the back door and grabbed a shovel leaning against the toolshed, then walked over to a specific spot in the yard. Tom noticed it seemed to have been dug up before – the grass was sparse and the dirt looked looser than in the rest of the yard – and he raised an eyebrow as she handed him the shovel.

“Start here.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to.” She was smirking again, that wicked half-smile she usually wore right before doing or suggesting something exceptionally naughty. She leaned in and licked the shell of his ear before whispering, “Dig for an hour and I promise you’ll like your reward.”

He immediately slammed the shovel into the ground and started digging, his muscles flexing as he chucked the dirt to the side.

Moira walked back into the house, where Vivien was waiting, watching.

“You really think the house is going to let him find you?” she asked, concerned.

Moira sighed as she washed her hands. “I don’t know.”

“Hayden has a stake in this too, you know. Have you thought about asking for her help?”

Moira made a noise of disgust. “That classless little bitch. I’d rather not involve her.”

Vivien nodded. “I understand. But you know it’d be better if she were on our side for once.”

“I know.”

At that moment, if Tom had been watching, he would have seen the two redheaded women disappear into thin air.

*****

An hour later Tom’s shirt was soaked through with sweat and the hole was already about two feet deep. He threw the shovel down and walked toward the house, his cock already semi-erect while he imagined what Moira could possibly have in store for him. He kicked off his mud-caked boots before entering the house and ran upstairs to shower quickly.

He emerged from the steamy master bath wrapped in a towel, and she was waiting for him. He gasped at the sight of her.

Moira was dressed in a tiny white button-down, the shirttails tied together just above her navel. Below that she wore a plaid, pleated miniskirt and knee-high socks with loafers. Her bright red hair was in loose curls around her shoulders and her face was clean and fresh – a noticeable difference from her typical seductive makeup – and she was biting a nail nervously.

“You wanted to see me, Professor Hiddleston?” she said in a high, girlish pitch.

He moaned softly as he felt the blood rush to his groin. “I… yes.”

"Am I in trouble?"

"Very much so, young lady." He stalked toward her. It didn’t matter to him that he was practically naked; he loved roleplaying and was profoundly comfortable in his own skin. He folded his hands behind his back as he surveyed her outfit. "I need to know… do you honestly expect to get anywhere in the world when you dress like a whore?"

She averted her gaze and shifted her body. “I’m sorry, sir… I just wanted to look pretty for my boyfriend.”

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. He’s a senior, you know, and he wants me to… that is, we haven’t…" She trailed off.

"Oh, I see. You’re trying to look sexy for him, is that it?"

She swallowed. “Yes, Professor.”

"He wants you to sleep with him?"

She nodded. “But I don’t know if I want to…”

"Well, you don’t." He stood before her now, licking his lips in anticipation. "You don’t want to have sex with a boy… you know you could get pregnant, right? And that would ruin you, and your whole life."

She nodded. “Yes, sir. That’s what they told us in health class.”

"Right." He smirked. His cock was completely hard now and he wondered how far she’d let him push this. "But when you dress like this… well, you’re just asking for it, aren’t you?"

"I guess I am." She looked up at him through her long black lashes.

"And do you know  _what_  you are asking for when you dress like this?”

She blushed. “Um…”

"You’re just asking for a man to shove his cock up your tight little pussy, aren’t you?"

She squirmed and closed her eyes as she pressed her legs together. “Yes… I guess I am.”

"A man, though… not a  _boy._ " He drew close to her and ghosted his lips along her neck. She gasped.

"Professor Hiddleston, what are you doing?"

"I’m going to punish you by giving you exactly what you’re asking for," he growled. "I’m going to fuck you, and I’m going to come inside you, and I’m going to fill you up so much that I’m going to get you pregnant. What do you think of that?"

"Oh, no, sir!"

"Yes," he hissed, picking her up and throwing her bodily onto the bed. "You ask for cock, you’re going to get cock. And not the cock of some pathetic high school boy… the cock of a fully grown man, slammed inside that tight little pussy of yours…"

She let out a cry as she pretended to struggle against him, and he couldn’t believe it but he felt himself get even harder. “Sir, please! My parents would throw me out of the house! I can’t have a baby, I’m too young!”

"You need to be taught a lesson, young lady, about what happens to girls who dress like dirty little sluts."

"Please, no!" She squirmed as he trapped her beneath his weight. He threw his towel off the bed and shoved her skirt up to find her naked underneath.

"And no panties? You fucking  _whore_ ,” he muttered. “You want it so badly, don’t you? My hot, white, sticky come, filling you up?”

"No…" she moaned desperately. He tore her blouse the rest of the way open, popping the buttons right off, and pulled down the cups of her bra. He suckled at her tits one after the other while he ground his cock against her thigh.

"You feel me, little girl? You feel my big cock?"

"Yes, sir," she gasped.

"You want it in your cunt?"

"N-n-n…"

"See, you can’t even bring yourself to say  _no_ , you want it so badly… well, you’re going to get it… _now._ ”

He slammed forward, sliding into her slickness with ease, and she screamed as his dick filled her up. “ _Professor!_ ”

"That’s right, you dirty little thing… let me hear you… I want to know you’re feeling your punishment…" He bucked forward relentlessly, relishing the feel of her clenching and pulling him in deeper with each thrust. She cried out and moaned and grunted below him in that gorgeous, sinful voice, and he again lowered his mouth to worry the sensitive skin of her breasts.

"Professor… please… whatever you do… please don’t… come inside me," she whimpered.

"I… absolutely…  _will_ ,” he panted, punctuating each word with a thrust. “That’s… your… punishment…  _ah!_ … fuck…” His mind was going fuzzy as he watched her tits bounce and her back arch in pleasure. She reached down to rub at her clit and he plunged forward, his rhythm increasing as he drove her into the mattress. The bedsprings squeaked in protest as they fucked; words were failing him as he felt her muscles squeeze his cock and her wetness coat him from root to tip. He went deeper and deeper with each thrust and she gasped as she came, little spasms gripping his length as he stilled within her to feel it.

"You’re ready for it…" His breathing was quick and unsteady as he felt himself unravel, his balls tightening almost painfully as he felt his peak approaching. "… you’re ready for my come now… get ready for the baby… you dirty… fucking…  _slut!_ " he howled as he climaxed, his cock swelling and twitching as ropes of come gushed out of him and coated her insides.

His whole body shook as he finished emptying himself inside her, and he collapsed on top of her, their bodies slick with sweat. He kissed her breast as they both shook with the aftereffects of their orgasms.

"So… you’ll keep digging that pool for me tomorrow, then?" she whispered.

He laughed and nodded. “You bet your gorgeous ass I will…”


	2. Chapter 2

Hayden watched from upstairs as Tom continued digging the hole.

“What happens when he finds us?” she asked.

“I’m not positive. But I think once he alerts the police, there’s a good chance the house will release us. So that we can move on.” Moira had her arms crossed as she surveyed the young woman with the brown hair hanging in sheets around her face. “The house won’t have power over us anymore.”

“And what if I don’t  _want_  to leave?” Hayden said flatly.

“Hayden, you’re being ridiculous,” Moira huffed. “Ben’s not going to leave Vivien. They’re happy here, happier than they ever were when they were alive. I want to move on. I can’t stay like this forever. I miss my mother…” Her throat ached as she held back the tears that sprang to her eyes.

Hayden smirked. “So because  _you_  want to leave, you have no problem sacrificing  _my_  happiness.”

“ _Goddamnit_ , Hayden!” Moira slammed her hand down on a desk and the entire attic rattled with her rage. “Get over yourself, you stupid little girl!”

Hayden rolled her eyes. “Right.  _I’m_  the stupid little girl.” She approached Moira, suddenly serious. “Honey, both of us are dead because we were used by selfish, asshole men. But we’re not powerless anymore, Moira. I don’t understand why you’re so eager to swallow that prick’s come and let him stick his dick in you, but for me? It’s not worth it. I don’t know what’s waiting for me beyond this house, and I like it here. Why do you want to leave so badly?”

“Why do you want to  _stay_?” Moira demanded. “This is where they killed you. This is where they buried your body with your unborn child. This is where they threw you away like the trash they believed you were! Why would you  _stay_?”

“Because here, I can own it. It’s mine. It’s a power that I can feed off.” Hayden’s lips curled in a wicked smirk. “I’m not going anywhere, bitch. You can bat your eyelashes at him all you want but at the end of the day, I’m going to win this one.”

Moira’s expression turned to stone. “I’m sorry you feel that way. But you’re wrong.”

Hayden snorted.

*****

Two days later, the hole was six feet deep. Tom had become vaguely aware of an unpleasant smell emanating from the dirt beneath his feet, and he just hoped he wasn’t about to hit some of kind of pipe.  _Should’ve looked into that before I started digging_ , he thought ruefully, when he suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice calling his name from above. His muscles ached from the exertion as he hoisted himself up and out. A young woman was leaning against the arch leading to the porch, a knowing smirk on her lips.

“Who the hell are you?” Tom asked curtly, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“I’m Hayden,” the girl replied.

Tom squinted at her. “Wait. I know you from somewhere.”  _Newspapers? TV?_

Her kohl-rimmed eyes narrowed playfully as she sauntered toward him. “I used to live here.”

He heaved a sigh. That seemed wrong, but whatever. “Okay. So, what do you want?”

“What are you doing?”

“Not sure what business it is of yours, but I’m planning to put in a pool.”

“Ah.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “We tried to put a pool in, you know. Couldn’t get the right permits. Something about… I don’t know. Pipes or water tables or some dumb shit.”

Tom allowed his eyes to meander down her form. Slender, pretty -  _very_  pretty - and he didn’t see a ring… “Well. That’s a shame.”

“So you might as well stop digging.”

He laughed. “Right, well, I’ll consider it. Is that why you stopped by?”

“Are you dating that slutty little maid?” Hayden’s gaze was cold although she was still smiling slightly.

He was taken aback by her directness and for a moment wasn’t sure how to answer. “I… well, we’re… seeing each other.”

“I bet you are. I bet you’re seeing  _a lot_ of each other, aren’t you, stud?”

“What business is it of yours, anyway?” he snapped.

“You’re being played, you know.” She crouched down next to the hole and heaved a sigh.

He grabbed a rag to mop the sweat off his head and pulled off his dirt-caked t-shirt. “Am I?”

“Yeah. She kept trying to seduce my man when we lived here,” she said. “Obviously he turned her down. He loved me too much to cheat on me. But then, you don’t  _have_  a woman to cheat on, so I guess it doesn’t matter that much.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Right. So she’s a bit… forward. Sexually liberated. But I like that in a woman.”

“I bet you do. But she doesn’t care about you. She’s using you.”

He shrugged. “This may come as a shock to you but I’m all right with that.”

A glint of something shiny in the pile of discarded soil caught both of their eyes at the same time. Tom squinted as Hayden extracted it from the dirt and examined it.

“That’s Moira’s earring,” he muttered, nonplussed.

Hayden smiled as she handed it to him. “Hm… I wonder how that got there?”

*****

“Do you know someone named Hayden?” Tom asked as he stripped. Moira was changing his sheets and he noticed her expression tighten slightly at the name.

“She was some little tart who’d hang around when the last family lived here,” she replied. “Kept trying to put moves on the husband.”

Tom ran his tongue over his teeth. “Funny. That’s what she said about you.”

Moira aggressively threw the dirty linens onto the floor. “I’m sure she did.”

“So you do know her?”

Moira raised her eyes up to him. He was naked now, leaning over the sink in the master bath, scrubbing his hands and arms. “Why? Did she say anything else?”

He shrugged. “She said you were…  _playing_  me.”

“That’s silly. Why would I do a thing like that?”

“I honestly don’t know.” He splashed water on his face and examined his sunburned visage in the mirror. “I was hoping you would.”

“I wouldn’t pay her any mind, Mr. Hiddleston.” Moira’s hips swayed as she approached him. “She’s a jealous little bitch. She probably got one look at you… all sexy in that dirty, sweaty t-shirt… and wanted you for herself.” Her pale hands ran over his filthy torso. “Although I can’t blame her. I’d have my way with you right now if I wasn’t working…”

“Maybe your boss will let you take a break.” Tom grinned.

Moira looked at him from beneath her long lashes. “Well, I guess I can get off for a few minutes.” She dropped to her knees and traced the tip of her tongue over his semi-hard length, and he moaned softly. “This can be my lunch break… and I know what I want in my mouth…”

He clenched his jaw as she dipped her head down to lick and suck at his balls. He could almost feel them growing heavier as her lips and tongue explored, and his cock hardened as she started to work her fist up and down his shaft. Her eyes stayed locked on his and she drew back for a second to lick her lips. She gripped his base before flicking her tongue just over his frenulum. He gasped with pleasure, leaning back against the sink as she drew his dripping pink head into her mouth. She suckled at it greedily, twirling her tongue around it before pushing just into the slit, and her hand continued stroking the rest of him slowly.

Without warning, she pulled off him and popped open her blouse so that he could see her bra. Then, she dug her nails into his ass and he watched, breathless, as she opened her mouth wide and took him all in at once, his cock disappearing inch by inch between her luscious lips. It was all he could do not to come right then, but he held back, trembling as he watched her. Her eyes were still locked on his as she gave a moan around him, and the vibrations sent a thrill up his spine. She bobbed back and forth, back and forth, her mouth making filthy wet sucking noises as she coated him in her saliva…  _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…_  then she pulled off him again and took a deep breath before smiling wickedly.

“You like that, sir?”

“Oh God,  _yes_ …” he moaned. “Please… keep going…”

“Do you want to come on my face?” she whispered.

His balls tightened at her words. “Oh fuck yes…”

She lifted his cock up and started a long, slow lick that ran from his balls all the way up to his tip. “Come on… come for me, baby…” She punctuated her words with more of those maddening licks, her rough, pink tongue warm against his slick hardness. “Come… come on me…  _come…_ ”

He took control, pulling her hair back roughly so he could see her upturned face, and started jerking himself off. His hand slid easily over his wet cock as he quickened his pace, and he gritted his teeth. “Are you ready for my come?” he growled.

“Oh yes, Mr. Hiddleston, I’m ready… cover my face with your come…”

“You want my come? Say it, say you want it…” He pulled her hair harder as he felt his pelvic muscles tighten.

“Yes! Yes, I want your come, give it to me, come on me, come for me…”

“Yes…  _yes…_ I’m going… to…  _oohhhhh, fuck!_ ” He lurched forward, rose up on his toes, and watched through heavy-lidded eyes as he came hard, blowing his load all over her face – spurts of sticky white come coating her lips, cheeks, and even her forehead. His legs shook with the intensity of it. She closed her eyes and licked some of it off, and then he massaged some into her skin as he fell back against the sink, a satisfied, giddy smile on his face. “Ah… you’ve never looked more beautiful, darling.”

She ran her hand over her face and licked his come off her fingers. “Well, you’ve never seen me naked in a pool.”

The comment jogged his memory as she stood and began to wipe the remnants of his orgasm off her delicate features. “Oh, hey, that reminds me. Were you outside while I was digging today?”

"No. Why?"

He leaned over and grabbed his dirty jeans, fishing around in the pockets. Finally he pulled out an earring and Moira gave a little gasp. “This is yours, isn’t it?”

She nodded and wordlessly held out her hand. He placed it there and she caressed it, lovingly.

"How did it get out there?" he murmured as he switched on the shower faucet.

She shook her head. “I… have no idea. You’re going to keep digging tomorrow, right?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Hayden was saying something about a permit issue the last time they tried to - “

"She’s lying," Moira said. Her tone was laced with barely concealed rage. "Mr. Hiddleston, please. Keep digging tomorrow."

"I don’t know, Moira. There’s some kind of awful smell, I’m worried I’m going to hit a pipe or something - "

She closed her eyes and Tom could swear she was about to cry, but her voice was firm when she answered. “No, there’s - you only need to go a little deeper now. You won’t hit any… pipes.”

He sighed as he stepped into the shower. “Fine, if you say so. By the way, you still have a little…” He smirked as he motioned toward his lips, then drew the shower curtain.

She turned toward the sink and violently scrubbed her face clean.


	3. Chapter 3

It was mid-afternoon. Tom had only dug a few more inches in the hole when the sharp crack of thunder overhead indicated it was probably time for him to head back inside. The smell he’d noticed the day before – almost like rotting meat – was getting worse, and he had the distinct feeling he was going to hit a pipe soon if he wasn’t careful. The hole was deep enough now that he had to use the shovel to hoist himself up and out. He pulled himself up just as the rain began, coming down in sheets and soaking him to the skin almost immediately.

Moira snickered as he stood just outside the doorway, covered in mud.

“Aren’t you a sight, Mr. Hiddleston?” she purred. “Go ahead and strip, I’ll put your clothes right in the washing machine.”

He obeyed, peeling his clothes off and leaving them in a heap just outside before stepping in. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“I’ll join you in a minute.” She winked at him before heading over to grab his discarded clothes, and he watched her hips sway for a moment before he barreled up the stairs stark-naked.

He sauntered into the master bedroom and jumped backward in alarm. That girl – Hayden? – was there, leaning casually against the mantelpiece like she owned the place, her brown hair falling in a sheet around her smirking face.

“What the ­ _fuck_  are you doing here?” he demanded, making absolutely no attempt to hide his nudity.

She raised her eyebrows and nodded towards his groin. “Wow. Impressive. Now I can see why Moira’s all over you.”

“How did you get in?”

She laughed.

He gritted his teeth and walked over until they were nose-to-nose. “I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but I suggest you get the  _fuck_  out of my house before I call the police.”

She rolled her eyes. “Calm  _down_. Christ, you’re so dramatic.” She moved toward the door. “I just want you to know that this is the last time I’m warning you. Stop digging.”

His eyes narrowed. “That’s why you broke into my house? To tell me to stop digging?”

“I’m not telling you. I’m warning you. If you dig another inch… you’re not going to enjoy the consequences.”

“Are you threatening me?” He stared at her in disbelief.

“It’s not a threat, Tom.” She leaned in close so that her breath tickled his ear. “ _It’s a promise_.”

Moira reached the doorway just as Hayden was exiting. They exchanged icy stares of loathing before Hayden finally left.

“Moira, how the fuck could she have gotten in?” Tom was spitting mad at this point, thoughts of showering with Moira all but forgotten.

“Sir, she… she knows her way around the house.”

“You’ve been keeping the doors locked like we discussed?”

“Of course.”

“Christ, Moira, you know what happened to the last owners, with that absolute fucking _freak show_ of murder fans showing up and trying to fucking…  _drown_  them or whatever insane thing it was!” he howled, pacing back and forth. He realized he was shaking the slightest bit and sat down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. He heard the bedsprings squeak as she sat beside him.

“Sir, are you all right?”

He took a deep breath, his heart still pounding in his ears. “Moira, I… apologize for yelling at you like that. My nerves are a bit frayed. I haven’t been sleeping well, I…” He picked at the mud caked on his fingernails.

“Nightmares?” she asked.

He grimaced at the word, but allowed himself a nod. “Something like that.”

“Mr. Hiddleston, please, go take your shower. Then come sleep with me. I’ll make sure you’re nice and relaxed, and we’ll take a nap together so you can get some rest. Okay?”

He hated feeling so vulnerable and weak, but he couldn’t deny that the idea sounded absolutely perfect at the moment. “All right, Moira. Thank you.”

He walked into the master bath and shut the door behind him, and Moira looked at the doorway, where Hayden was leaning smugly against the frame.

“Well, I think I’m finally getting through to him,” she said, a small, satisfied laugh escaping her lips as she stared daggers at Moira.

“You fucking  _bitch_.” Moira grabbed Hayden and shoved her into the hallway. “I swear to God I’ll… I’ll…”

“You’ll  _what_?” Hayden said. “I’m already dead, you stupid slut. Doesn’t matter what you do to me.”

“Except if he finds your body, right?” Moira said, a vicious twinkle in her eye. “If he finds you and goes to the authorities, they find  _both_  of us, and it’s over for you. You’re done here, and you’ll never see Ben or this house again.”

“Not going to happen, bitch. He’s so scared of me he was practically pissing himself,” Hayden shot back. “And I told him he’d be sorry if he dug one more inch.”

“Get out,” Moira hissed. “Get out,  _now_ , and if you show your face one more time I swear I’ll…”

“I’m leaving. And it sounds like he’s done with his shower. So you better get back to work… _whore_.” Hayden smiled wickedly and then disappeared.

When Tom emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, Moira was lying on the bed naked, her breasts strategically covered by her arms and the duvet pulled up just to her hip. He smiled as he toweled off his hair, then climbed under the covers toward her.

“If I went blind right now, I’d be completely fine with that,” he whispered, kissing her collarbone. “God, you’re beautiful.”

She ran her fingers through his damp hair and kissed him full on the lips. Their tongues battled for dominance as he rolled on top of her, his fingers exploring her smooth flesh as she pulled him closer. She lightly scratched her nails down his back and he pressed two fingers inside of her folds, pleased to find her already wet. He pumped them in and out and she gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist to draw him in closer. “Fuck me, Tom,” she whispered.

He took his cock in hand and rubbed his weeping head up against her clit for a moment before pushing into her, and she moaned as he filled her up. He took his time, his strokes long and leisurely, relishing her grunts and gasps with each thrust. “Oh, Moira…”

“Yes, yes, don’t stop,” she whispered, nibbling his ear. She reached down and played with her clit, her hand moving in time with his hips. He sucked her neck as he pushed deeper and deeper, and she cried out as he bumped up against her cervix. “Oh, Tom, oh  _fuck_!”

“Moira… Moira… ah…  _ahhh_ … yes…” He moved quicker now, his hips snapping back and forth. She claws at his back and ass, urging him onward, as he began to lose control. “Come with me, Moira… come…  _come for me_ …”

She shrieked as she climaxed, her inner walls gripping and rippling around his shaft, and he felt his balls draw up high and tight. He roared as he came, his cock pumping inside of her, and finally he collapsed, well and truly spent.

He planted a kiss on her heaving breast and laughed softly. “Oh, Moira. I could spend the rest of my life in this bed with you, I swear.”

She giggled. “Well, Mr. Hiddleston… I’m sure we could work something out.”

They were silent for a moment; his breathing was steadying, his muscles finally relaxing in her arms.

“Mr. Hiddleston, could you just promise me one thing?”

“You know I’m not much for promises, Moira,” he mumbled.

“Just… I don’t want you to work on the pool anymore unless I’m out there with you.”

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. “What?”

She looked at him pleadingly. “I know it sounds silly, but…”

“Moira, I don’t understand what the fuck is going on with that hole in the yard.” He rolled onto his back, his post-orgasmic bliss pulling him down into sleep. “Seriously, everyone’s so uptight about it, you’d think I was about to find a treasure chest… or a dinosaur… or a… a…”

He stopped fighting and allowed exhaustion to overtake him.

***

His eyes snapped fully open and he stared at the ceiling. It was dark out and the rain still beat furiously against the windows, so he knew he must’ve slept for hours, but it had hit him so suddenly that he had actually woken up to finish his sentence.

“A  _body_.”

He sat up in bed, his heart thumping wildly. He  _had_  seen Hayden before. He knew he had. In newspapers. On TV. A cop had actually come by his house when he’d first moved in to tell him that if the girl had ever shown up, he was to call the police immediately as she had been missing for so long.

His head was swimming as he looked at the other side of the bed. Moira was gone, the covers as neat as if no one had been there, and he tried frantically to come up with a logical explanation for the thoughts going through his head.

He didn’t have one. He just knew he had to keep digging. Now.

The house was momentarily illuminated by a bright lightning bolt before it shook with the accompanying thunder. He was already up, pulling on his jeans and throwing on a t-shirt and sneakers. He felt like a man possessed as he raced down the stairs and outside into the pouring rain. He grabbed the shovel and jumped down into the hole.

The moment he slammed the spade into the ground he heard a sickening crack, and although he couldn’t possibly understand how, he knew he was right. He dropped to his knees in the soft mud, sinking his fingers into the ground. He began pulling things up – things he couldn’t quite see in the dark, but that he knew must mean something. The smell was nearly unbearable but he kept going.

Suddenly the lightning lit up the hole and for a brief moment he saw what he had extracted from the soil – a maid’s apron, a decomposing human hand, and a skull with some red hair still clinging to it. He stared dumbly as the lightning illuminated it again, unable to make sense of what he was seeing. He noticed another object nearby and reached for it.

Another skull. But not picked clean of flesh like the other. The brown hair still hung thick around the decomposing face.

There was a scraping noise behind him and he turned just in time to see his shovel being pulled upwards by Hayden. He grabbed for it but missed, and she laughed as she waved it above her head.

He was trapped.

“I told you, Tom. Didn’t I tell you?” she shouted down. “I told you not to dig anymore.”

“ _Hayden_!” he screamed. “ _Hayden! Let me out! Give me the fucking shovel!_ ”

She started to lower it down to him and he reached out.

Then, she swung it hard, smacking the metal against his skull, and everything went black.

***

He was sitting at the island in the kitchen, staring mutely at the cup of black tea placed before him. Vivien patted his arm.

“Sorry, Tom,” she murmured.

He stared out the window at the place where the hole had been, now covered over with freshly packed dirt. His grave. His grave, and Moira’s, and Hayden’s.

“How did she die?” he whispered.

“Who?” Vivien sipped her tea. “Hayden or Moira?”

“Moira.”

“She was shot.”

“When?”

“I think… twenty or twenty-five years ago. I’m not certain. I never asked, to be honest.”

“And you’re the lady who died here before me, in childbirth, right?”

She nodded.

He sighed. “Where is Moira? I’d like to see her.”

Vivien shrugged. “She’s pretty upset, Tom. She was counting on you to find her and release her spirit from the house. She’ll show herself when she’s ready to face you. In the meantime…” Vivien smiled. “There are a lot more of us you still have to meet.”

“More of you?”

“More of  _us_ , Tom.” Vivien took his hand and they both disappeared.

The house was finally quiet.


End file.
